The End of the Rebellion
by crosscountrychick13
Summary: "You will live on, always wearing that mask..." My short take on the events during and after the end of R2. MAJOR SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I awoke that morning knowing I was going to die.

I climbed the steps and sat in the massive throne for the parade knowing that it would be my last act as the emperor of Britannia; that I would not stand up from the throne alive.

I knew that I would never see Nunally again. I could barely remember the last time we'd sat together in the student council room and laughed, but it could never be repeated. My fading memories would have to suffice.

My broken friendship with Suzaku could not be repaired; there was no time for that. The boy- man, now- who had been my closest friend as a child would live the rest of his life without knowing the truth. He'd stood by me, in the end, but would never understand.

I knew all of this when I woke up that morning. I had accepted it and believed, wholeheartedly, that my fate was necessary.

But when I saw the outline of the familiar spiked helmet appear on the horizon, I was terrified. In that moment, the reality of my impending death paralyzed me and took my breath away.

Nothing showed on my face, of course; I hadn't shown my true emotions openly in so long that it was no longer natural for me to do so.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself. I saw the man behind the mask of Zero race towards me, leaping over Jeremiah. Standing, I drew my gun with no intention to pull the trigger. The man disguised as Zero flung it away regardless.

My heart pounded rapidly in my chest. I'd faced death before, been willing to give my life many times, but there was no escaping it this time. I had no surprise move to play that would save my life. This _was _my surprise move, but it was not me it would save.

I refused to show fear. He had to believe that this was the right choice.

The blade rushed towards my chest with lightning speed, but once it pierced my skin, I felt with agonizing clarity every centimeter that it moved. The feeling as it went through me and exited my back was peculiar, and not as bad as I had expected.

I found that my weight was being supported by the blade, that I was falling farther onto it, onto Zero. I slumped closer to him, my head nearly falling onto his shoulder. I struggled to find my voice.

"The punishment for what you have done… Shall be this then…" I whispered thickly. I felt Zero- no, this was Suzaku now- grasp my arm. It may have appeared to the crowd that it kept me from pulling away, but it only served to steady me and urge me to carry on, for the little time that I had left.

"You will live on, always wearing that mask," I spoke softly, but my voice was firm, "serving as a knight for justice and truth." I felt his grip tighten. Speaking was becoming difficult. I tasted blood in the back of my throat. "You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi…" the blood in my mouth made my tongue feel heavy, and my body was beginning to weaken. I slipped further down the blade, closer to Suzaku. "You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life…" I choked a bit, but whether on the blood or the weight of the words, I wasn't sure. "… in benefit of the world for eternity."

I touched my hand to the side of the helmet; the one I'd worn so many times, and that had made me feel powerful and invincible. The irony that its presence would bring about my end was not lost on me. I didn't realize until my hand slipped weakly away that I had left a trail of blood; I must've pressed my hand to my stomach below my wound before touching the mask of Zero.

I strained to hear Suzaku's reply. His voice was tight but did not waver. "This Geass I do solemnly accept." He gave my arm a final squeeze before ripping the blade from me and allowing me to tumble away from the throne.

Up until that point I thought I had experienced pain. I thought that being pierced by the blade would be the worst of it.

I was so very wrong.

I felt the place where the blade had been, where moments ago part of me had been. Now there was nothing there except blood and tissue desperately sinking into the empty space. Breathing was agony. Movement was unthinkable. I welcomed death.

And then I saw Nunally.

I had landed near her, and her wide eyes, still so recently opened, stared at me with horror.

I heard her say something that I did not quite understand. I believe she called out to me, but all of the sights and sounds I was experiencing where beginning to blur. I lifted the corners of my mouth in what I hoped was a smile.

She reached out to take my hand and my heart soared. She would know. This contact would allow her to understand, and maybe someday the others could, too.

Her hand felt very warm, and I realized mine must be very cold. Despite the protest from my body, I turned my head to her and met her gaze. Without saying a word, I begged her understanding.

She gasped and tears slipped down her cheeks. "You mean… Everything you've done until now…?" Her grip on my hand tightened painfully as she brought it to her cheek. I relished the feel of her warm skin on mine, knowing it was the last time I would feel it. "Oh, big brother… I love you!"

At this my resolve began to crumble. I didn't want to die anymore! I wanted to live, and be with my sister!

The faces of all those I was doing this for flashed in my mind. Nunally, my gentle sister, who could now live without fear. Shirley, who I could've loved in a different life. Kallen, the queen to my reign as king of the Black Knights. Suzaku, whose loyalty made nearly all of this possible.

They were the ones who had suffered because of my war, and they would continue to suffer if Lelouch vi Britannia continued to live.

With my last breath, I whispered, "Yes… I…" I tried to squeeze Nunally's hand. "I destroy… the world…" Only a few more words. My voice was thick. "And create it… anew."

Nunally began to sob and pressed her face to my chest. I sighed as the pressure of her touch caused me unimaginable pain, but I wouldn't dream of moving her. Despite the agony it caused me, her closeness brought me comfort in my last moments.

The people in the crowds were chanting. They sounded happy. The man that was once Suzaku Kururugi was speaking, but I couldn't hear the words. With my last amount of strength, I scanned my surroundings. People were pouring into the streets, some cheering, some confused, some hopeful. Nunally was grasping my clothes, crying hysterically.

My death would serve a purpose. With Lelouch vi Britannia dead, the world could move on from war. They could begin again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been almost seventy years since that day.

Seventy years since the death of Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire.

Seventy years since I had sacrificed myself and left my life behind.

I stood in front of a gravestone, in a cemetery near Ashford Academy. Ashford was still running, overseen by Milly's grandson, or so I understood. I had kept up with the lives of my old friends, but it was difficult to do so with any certainty when I was believed to be dead.

And I suppose in a way, I did die that day. Lelouch vi Britannia, emperor, student, leader, truly ceased to exist. Those titles no longer belonged to me.

The gravestone was Nunally's. She had passed away several years ago. Her, I had managed to be more informed on. She became the empress of Britannia, ruling justly all her life, well-loved by her people.

At the age of twenty, she had begun to stand, with aid of a walker and the ever-present Zero holding her arm. At thirty, she no longer needed the walker, and simply leaned on her constant companion when she became unsteady. By the time she reached forty, she walked confidently on her own. Few things in my long life brought me more joy than seeing her gracefully step up to give a speech.

I never asked how C.C. recovered my body. Seventy years, and it's never seemed important. All I remember was fading away, cradled in Nunally's shaking arms, and waking up cradled in C.C.'s steady ones, in a room I didn't recognize. I also didn't recognize the Geass symbol on my forehead, a match for C.C.'s.

I knew I would die that day. I also knew it would not be permanent. That did not make it any easier or less real.

C.C. and I lived together quietly for several years. Neither of us wanted to give the power of Geass to anyone else; there was no place for it in the time of peace and prosperity that followed my death. However, C.C. was right in that immortality is a lonely life. Most of my childhood friends are dead. All of the family members I knew are dead. This cold knowledge is warmed only the companionship I've found in C.C., and the feeling of her next to me when nightmares interrupt my sleep.

She'd kissed me tenderly the first time I was struck with the reality of never being able to see Nunally, Suzaku, Milly, and Rivalz again. Over time, those kisses had developed into more, and not only occurring when I needed comfort. Even as everyone we'd known faded away and were forgotten, we never felt alone. I saw relief in her eyes whenever she remembered she did not have to spend an eternity in solitude.

She'd once told me her wish was to die. I'd learned long ago that it was to truly be loved, without the influence of her Geass. In making a contract with her, I'd promised to fulfill her wish before I knew what it was. I reminded her of this after I'd first told her I loved her, joking that our contract was finally complete. This had actually made her smile.

And so for the next several decades, we lived simple lives. We stayed away from the eyes of anyone who would recognize us. As much as we could be, we were happy.

I felt an arm slip around my waist as I stared at the gravestone. I didn't have to look to know who it was. I knew C.C.'s touch better than my own. She didn't speak, only looked at the gravestone with me.

The sun was beginning to slip below the horizon. C.C. reached into a small bag on her hip, setting an item on the ground among flowers and other small tokens. Nunally's grave was still consistently adorned even three years after her death.

Eventually C.C. squeezed my hand. I met her eyes, and she reached up to brush away tears I hadn't realized I'd shed. She pressed her lips to mine gently, and then turned to head back down the neatly trimmed path, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I knelt over the grave and placed my hand on the marker. "I love you, too, little sister," I whispered. I kissed my fingers and touched them to the place where her name was engraved.

As I followed C.C. down the path, I turned back to the gravestone one last time, watching the sun's last rays settle on the small origami crane resting in the grass.


End file.
